Don't Wanna Let You Go
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Unas manos con guantes negros se acercaron al joven de ojos pardos esas manos cubrieron su boca... un pequeño piquete en el cuello lo hizo caer inconsciente... ¡Un fic lleno de misterio! Lemon y Rape si ustedes quieren!
1. Parte I

_¡Hola! Ando aun con los ánimos por debajo, los que leyeron mi último fanfic denominado "Ángel" me entienden perfectamente. Esta vez intento otra clasificación, una cosa que se me ocurrió al escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas llamada "Don't wanna let you go", de Five… es mi grito al cielo de que… ¡¡¡ODIO A… ! (los puntos suspensivos indican a la persona con la que me desquito en esta historia)_

_**Disclaimer:** Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mas que los personajes que yo invente (espero que ninguno). Pretendo que sean dos capitulos. Intento desesperado de levantarme el ánimo._

**_Dedicado a aquellas personas que me levantaron el ánimo… gracias a todos los que me escucharon!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't Wanna Let You Go. (No voy a dejarte ir)**

La camioneta se descompuso a la mitad de un bosque muy tenebroso, cerca de la famosa casa embrujada; a los Blade Breakers se dirigían a un torneo, por eso no les gustó la idea de quedarse en la carretera.

_¡Incompetente! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpida! ¡Maldita sea!_

_Kai._ –Ray le interrumpió. _No vas a hacer que encienda gritándole groserías._

_Tengo que desquitarme con algo._ –El de ojos lilas se cruzó de brazos.

_Bueno, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Hiro? Muero de hambre._ –El impaciente de Tyson comenzó a rodear a su hermano caminando (Ani: se presume que rodando).

_Pues, no puedo ver nada de noche, así que tendremos que pasar la noche por aquí._

A pesar de lo desagradable de la idea, los chicos no reclamaron nada al respecto.

El grupo, integrado por Tyson, su hermano mayor Hiro, Max, Ray, Kai y el aterrado Kenny, llegaron a la mansión, que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de la camioneta descompuesta.

_Vaya, si que es enorme._ –El neko exclamó al entrar.

Unas cámaras de vigilancia se encendieron de repente en un lugar escondido de la casa, poniendo en sus monitores a los Blade Breakers; unas manos delgadas y ágiles comenzaron a teclear en un computador al tiempo que reía de manera macabra.

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos de su llegada; los cinco chicos estaban en la sala cómodamente acomodados: Tyson estaba comiendo un súper sándwich para callar la lombriz de su estómago; Kenny estaba nervioso, por eso tecleaba en su computador tratando de controlarse; Max y Ray estaba tirando sus blades a modo de entrenamiento; y Kai estaba leyendo un libro muy tranquilamente.

Hiro estaba dando la vuelta por la casa; era enorme, contó 19 habitaciones en el segundo piso. Bajó a la cocina, con la vela en la mano (pues no había electricidad, los chicos también estaban rodeados de velas), buscando alguna reseña de electricidad.

Unas manos con guantes negros se acercaron al rostro del joven de ojos pardos; esas manos cubrieron su boca y sus ojos, escondiendo el grito que dejó escapar en ese instante; unas cuerdas ataron su cuerpo, y un pequeño piquete en el cuello hizo que cayera inmóvil e inconsciente. Aquel personaje, que llevaba puesto una blusa, una falda corta y botas negras, cerró con seguro el closet donde había encerrado al entrenador.

Una hora había transcurrido desde que Hiro fue a verificar si había instalaciones de electricidad, pero no había regresado. Max comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

_Oigan, ¿no creen que fue hace demasiado tiempo que se fue? _–El rubio comentó mientras miraba un reloj antiguo color café.

_Max tiene razón, Hiro desapareció hace una hora y no sabemos nada de él. –_Kenny hizo como si no le temiera esa noticia… claro que no es muy bueno fingiendo.

Tyson, Ray y Kai se miraron detenidamente. _¿Creen que debamos ir a buscarlo?_ –El de la gorra preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

_Será mejor que nos aseguremos de que aun sigue en la casa, y no decidió abandonarnos a nuestra suerte._ –Ray bromeó un poco.

Los cinco se separaron. El más aterrado era Kenny, por lo que decidió irse con Kai… si, con Kai… claro, éste no iba siquiera gustoso de ir, menos ahora con el pitufo a un lado de él… ambos caminaron un rato, el de ojos lilas con molestia y el de cabellos castaños con terror. Se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos.

_¡AAHH!_ –Kenny se pegó a Kai, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ –Se levantó y se sacudió algo molesto.

Se volvieron a escuchar unos pasos detrás de ellos, por lo que el de ojos lilas volteó hacia esa dirección. Su vela se apagó cuando se cayeron, por lo que de plano no pudo ver nada… escuchó un arrastre a un lado de él, y tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba solo.

_¡AAHH! _

Ese grito de terror le congeló la sangre (Ani: si, mas o.ó); no estaba ocurriendo lo que se esperaba, por lo que decidió ir con los demás; estaba en el segundo piso a oscuras, por lo que se dio de la m… cuando intentó bajar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto…

Maxy estaba caminando despreocupadamente por el piso de abajo. Escuchó que un bulto muy grande caía por las escaleras, lo cual medio lo asustó; decidió ir a ver qué era lo que había caído, pero tropezó con una cuerda que inexplicablemente estaba tensada en el suelo. Se levantó, pero un tacón pisó su mano, lo cual lo hizo gritar con fuerza… en seguida, la misma persona vestida de negro lo amarró y le cubrió los ojos y la boca.

Hilary se sentó de nuevo frente a los monitores, observando cómo Kai se incorpora, y Tyson y Ray se acercaban para ir a ayudarlo.

_Veamos, ¿qué podemos hacer con estos tres?_

Moviendo unos botones, las velas que estaban adornando algunos lugares de la casa se prendieron de manera espontánea, asustando a los tres bleyluchadores; las puertas comenzaron a golpearse una y otra vez, dando la impresión de casa embrujada.

Tyson, Ray y Kai comenzaron a correr por la casa en busca de una salida, pero cada vez que llegaban a una puerta ésta se cerraba en su cara.

Hilary controlaba todo esto, mientras reía gustosa de poder asustarlos; bajó las luces para hacer más escalofriante el evento, pero las bajó tanto que ya no pudo verlos en el monitor.

_¡AAHH!_ –Se escuchó el grito de los tres casi al mismo tiempo.

Algo extrañada, subió de nuevo la luz de las velas, y se estremeció un poco al no ver a los chicos en los monitores; buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró nada. Se habían esfumado.

_¿Cómo pudo suceder? No entres en pánico, Hilary._ –Se dijo asimisma. _No puede ser cierta esa leyenda._

_**-------------------Paréntesis publicitario------------------------**_

(Telón. Alguien forcejea y Bryan sale, empujado por unas manos).

Bryan: Ejem… (Mira unas hojas) Hola, soy Bryan, ya saben, no necesito presentarme. (Se queda esperando) ya saben, de los Demolition Boys, y de los Blitzkrieg Boys…

Voz: Cállate y comienza a contar.

Bryan: (Voltea) Oblígame.

Voz: Tú perdiste, continúa.

Bryan: ¬¬ ¡Porque no sabía jugar piedra, papel o tijera!

Voz: ¡Ya cállate!

Bryan: ¡Cállame si puedes, Spencer!

Raúl: (aparece caminando en el escenario) Eh, Bryan, tenemos poco tiempo.

Bryan: ¡Pues hazlo tu! (LE tira con las hojas y se va a pelear con Spencer).

Raúl: (Suspira y mira las hojas) bueno, les voy a contar la leyenda de la que Hilary está hablando. Dicen que en esa casa habitan tres demonios, los cuales se encargaban de… (Se escuchan golpes) . De traer personas desde la casa hasta el infierno, y después de robarles sus almas los transformaban en uno de ellos… se identificaban porque tenían una mirada muy tenebrosa, y siempre llevaban una gabardina negra. Claro, solo era una leyenda… (Mira a los que están peleando) ¡BRYAN NO SE TE OCURRA DAÑAR ESA GABARDINA!

**--------------------------------------------Fin del paréntesis---------------------------------------**

Estaba tratando de tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo y comenzó a buscarlos de nuevo; entre sus búsquedas, comenzó a observar unas sombras muy extrañas, lo cual le asustó mucho… convencida de que eran alucinaciones suyas, siguió una de las sombras que se movían… y vio una parte de una gabardina negra.

_¡No!_ –A la chica de cabellos castaños se le salió una lágrima de miedo.

Apretó sus ojos, convenciéndose de que lo que había visto no era real… los fantasmas no existen… la leyenda no es cierta… al abrirlos, se topó con que sus monitores estaban parpadeando, y su computador se había vuelto loco…

_¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Nótese así: es un grito como el de las películas de terror antiguas, o sea, que aturde)._

Tuvo que salir corriendo de allí. Estaba aterrada, estaba sucediéndole algo terrible… las puertas se cerraron de repente, impidiéndole salir de la habitación… decidió irse por el pasillo que conectaba con la casa, el camino largo. Escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo, y giró para ver lo que se acercaba.

_¿…Tala? _–Hilary observó al pelirrojo caminar lentamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa malévola, y vestido completamente de negro… con gabardina.

_No te voy a dejar ir._ –Sonrisa macabra (Ani: Aaahh! Lo amo!)

La castaña se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de allí… ¿Tala era uno de los demonios, acaso? Era lo que menos le importaba, lo que quería era salir de allí… al dar un giro hacia la puerta de la casa, se estrelló con otro cuerpo, por lo que cayó sentada en el suelo. Levantó la vista, y vio a Miguel, vestido de la misma forma que Tala.

_No te dejaremos ir._

_¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Presa del pánico, fue al segundo piso mientras Tala y Miguel la seguían caminando (ya saben, típicas películas de terror donde los malos caminan lento mientras el otro personaje corre como histérico); abrió la primera puerta que encontró (que era un closet) y entró dentro. Estaba llorando del miedo, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sonó el teléfono celular.

_¿…Hola?_

_Si, tu. _–Se escuchó la voz de Bryan al otro lado de la línea. –_Yo sé que no puedes verme, pero yo si puedo verte, observando lo que estás haciendo, te estoy observando._

Tiró el teléfono al suelo, mientras se abrazaba así misma, muerta de miedo. Unos pasos se acercaron a su closet, lo cual le hizo ponerse mucho más nerviosa… pudo ver la sombra de las piernas de los que estaban allí… eran tres personas por lo visto, pero, de pronto, se acercaron más… y ya eran cinco…

_Venimos detrás de ti, así que no hagas ruido. _–La voz de Tyson se escuchó con cierta penumbra.

_¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ –No pudo evitar gritar de miedo.

Abrieron el closet. Los que estaban allí, todos vestidos de negro, eran Tyson, Ray, Kai, Bryan y Miguel; la miraron con una sonrisa malévola (que en opinión de la autora, casi todos se ven súper exquisitos sonriendo así), mientras se acercaban a ella.

_El jefe estará muy complacido con lo que vamos a llevarle. _–Kai exclamó mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

_Tienes mucha razón, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos a una chica como víctima del sacrificio. _–Miguel le contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

_¿…Sacrificio? _–Hilary miró a los chicos. _No, esperen, no me hagan esto… chicos esto era una broma… por favor déjenme ir… _-Miró a Tyson, completamente aterrada y llorando._ Tyson, por favor, tu tienes que escucharme, déjenme ir._

Tyson la miró sin piedad. _¿Yo? Yo solo obedezco las órdenes del jefe… y sus órdenes son someterte al rito de impureza y sacrificarte._

Todos asintieron. Llevaron a la chica de los brazos arrastrándola por toda la casa hacia una habitación de la casa, en donde había una mesa de piedra… y Tala estaba allí parado, observando lo que sucedía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wuajajaja (risa macabra) Me salió medio desquiciado… y se me acaba de ocurrir algo interesante… quiero saber qué les pareció esta historia, y, si me mandan reviews, prometo continuarlo… y quizá meter un lemon rape! Wuajaja muera Hilary!_

_Ani Li Valkov._

_Medio desquiciada._


	2. Parte II

¡Hola! Si, regáñenme, ya se que tardé demasiado en levantar este fic, pero es que… amm… no se me había ocurrido nada más hasta ahora. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda.

**Disclaimer: **/Por supuesto, Beyblade o alguno de sus personas no me pertenecen, solamente los que yo misma haya creado/ Lemon, yaoi y rape, si no toleras estos temas mejor no lo leas… y si no gusta daré final alternativo después/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't wanna let you go.**

**Por: Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari**

**Parte II.**

_¡Déjenme ir!_

Sus manos y pies estaban atados con una cuerda, pero además de eso, los chicos habían atado con unos hilos muy delgados y resistentes, de manera ajustada, a los antebrazos, dedos, piernas, cintura y cuello. Cualquier mínimo movimiento podía cortarla.

El pelirrojo, con una sonrisa perversa, sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón; se acercó a ella, y con la navaja comenzó a cortar su blusa y falda, dejándola en ropa interior… comenzó a darle mucho frío, pero no podía moverse, por lo que comenzó a llorar.

_¿Quién irá primero? _–Tala preguntó en voz alta.

_Yo. _–Ray se acercó al pelirrojo y tomó su navaja.

_Entonces, comienza._

Hilary miró aterrorizada al chico de cabellos negros que se posaba delante de ella; a su alrededor, los demás solo miraban. Con la navaja que llevaba en sus manos rompió bruscamente su panty, haciendo una profunda cortada en su vientre, y dejando vulnerable su sexo.

_¡Yaah!_ –Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Se retorció de dolor, y ese movimiento de su cuerpo hizo que los hilos se clavaran en su piel de manera lenta, haciendo que la fricción cálida hiciera unas cortaduras dolorosas; para el deleite de Ray, la sangre de aquellas heridas comenzó a fluir de manera lenta.

_No llores. _–El de cabello negro sonrió lleno de deseo. _Pronto el dolor ya no importará._

Ni siquiera pudo formular alguna palabra; lo único que alcanzó a ver fue cómo el chico se bajó el cierre del pantalón. Se mordió los labios, pues aquél se había bajado el pantalón, dejando expuesto su miembro erecto, que estaba sensible por el deseo acumulado.

_¿Qué… vas a hacerme? _–Preguntó, mientras evitaba que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Los demás contemplaban con detenimiento. Ray se acercó a ella, tomó su miembro con su mano y comenzó a rozar la entrada de la chica de manera lenta, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por completo… a cada roce entre ambas pieles el estremecimiento del cuerpo hacían más profundas y sangrantes las heridas.

Presa del placer, el chico comenzó al fin a penetrarla con lentitud, rompiendo aquella pequeña tela de piel que delataba su virginidad.

_¡Auch!_

Y la sangre corría por la mesa hasta el suelo.

La penetraba de manera lenta, deleitándose con el calor de aquella entrada húmeda, suave y ácida a la vez. Entre mayor era el placer, con más fuerza la embestía, y más grandes las heridas de Hilary, que comenzaban a arderle por el sudor. Era un enorme placer lo que sentía, lo cual opacaba levemente el dolor de sus heridas.

_Déjame hacerlo también. _–Kai murmuró a Tala al oído, mientras deslizaba su mano cerca de la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

Un poco más…

Estaba dejándose llevar por aquella deliciosa sensación, cuando de pronto se separó de ella; estaba ardiendo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el placer que le había provocado aquella penetración… el dolor de las heridas sangrantes comenzaron a hacerse presentes cuando fue penetrada con fuerza por Kai.

No se había percatado de su presencia. Las embestidas del chico eran fuertes, dolorosas… estaban lastimándola, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas como si así pudiese quitárselo de encima.

_¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz!_

En seguida, de nuevo el placer sustituyo al dolor, y esta vez pudo alcanzar el orgasmo; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, opacando el dolor… tuvo que dejar escapar un gemido intenso.

Había corrido mucha sangre desde que Kai se separó; eso estaba haciendo que comenzara a ver borroso; Tyson se paró frente a ella con un gesto de suma seriedad, lo cual la alteró terriblemente.

_Tyson… no lo hagas… _-Suplicó con debilidad la castaña.

Los tres demonios Bryan, Miguel y Tala observaban como esperando a que el chico entrara en acción… y no los defraudó.

Hilary fue penetrada por tercera vez, pero no como las anteriores. Aquella brusca penetración por su otro orificio la hizo gritar de manera ruidosa, y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente cuando sintió un extraño líquido tibio que la invadía por dentro… el chico se separó al instante, y observó el líquido salir de la entrada de manera lenta. Sonrió complacido.

Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, era ya demasiado el daño que le habían hecho; fue entonces que notó la presencia de los tres demonios: Bryan a su derecha, Miguel a su izquierda y Tala justo detrás de su cabeza. Los tres sostenían una hermosa daga color dorado, y apuntaban justo a su corazón. Murmuraron palabras extrañas. La sangre que emanaba de sus heridas se mezclaba con el agua del suelo formando un líquido turbio y sanguinolento.

_Eres la llave de nuestro poder._

Dicho esto, los tres clavaron la daga en el pecho de la chica, salpicándose el rostro con la sangre. Hilary observó horrorizada cómo la daga se iba enterrando cada vez más en su ser, abriendo su pecho, haciendo que su sangre brotara como agua…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡¡AAHH!_

Hilary despertó asustada en su cama; su respiración estaba agitada, al igual que su corazón… aquél sueño había sido tan real, todos aquellos dolores y placeres…

_Solo fue un sueño… _-Trató de convencerse asimisma.

Pero era tan real…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.


End file.
